Falling then life goes on
by Naomi Iori
Summary: Sakura is practically throwing herself to sasuke. but he never likes her that way. when team 7 has a babysitting mission her and a certain blond find feelings for each other. narusaku chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Falling then life goes on  
Sakura's point of view

Always I find myself lost in deep thoughts...

"Sakura-Chan! sup?" I watched as Naruto walked to me. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were at the bridge waiting for kakashi sensei. "Not now naruto!" I replay back. ARGH! naruto is so annoying! For once why can't he be more like sasuke and stay quiet? Naruto and Sasuke got in their normal stare off. Geez what's with them? they constantly are in competitions. so far sasuke's been winning them all. Soon enough an hour past. "Annoying..." I could of swore I heard sasuke mumble that!

"Oi" A voice says. Naruto and I look behind us to see kakashi sensei on the railing of the bridge "YOUR LATE!" We both scream while pointing at him. "Sorry I'm late you see I uh...ran into a girl with a red hood wanting to know the way to her grandmothers house." he explained. Our faces were nothing short of annoyed. "Anyway." He explains " Our mission for today and 2 weeks is to baby sit-" kakashi started but was cut short by the all to familiar number one hyperactive loudmouth ninja.

"HEY! I DIDN'T BECOME A NINJA TO LOOK AFTER SOME CRYING BABY BRAT! UZUMAKI NARUTO-". I couldn't stand it! I hit naruto on the head before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up naruto!" I scream. Sasuke sighed. I could tell her thought this was going to be a nuisance. "Just think of it as a way to understand the younger people." Kakashi started getting out his book Ichi Ichi paradise. "It's ascetical for a hokage..." Naruto's bump on his head soon went away and his eyes shinning "REALLY?" "Yes. Like Tsunade and Sarutobi and the fourth. all of them." Kakashi replied. Me and sasuke sighed. was he always going to fall for something like that?  
"So now that you guys know be prepared for tomorrow. by the way...the child is actually a baby boy...bye!" Kakashi said putting out his hand in reassurance then disappearing. "THE HELL!" Naruto screamed so loud it could be heard form konoha to the village of the mist!

I went up to sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun! since we're going to be working with a baby I thought maybe i could help you get prepared!" sakura said enthusiastically. she had no knowledge of babies once so ever but faking was something she could try! "No thanks.." Sasuke replied cooly while putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. But he soon stopped and naruto started talking. "You can help me get prepared sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "grrr" I growled him down making him get a clue! before I knew it sasuke was gone!

Thoughts I've had before...

Walking home was a pain. It always is when your mom puts up with a alcoholic dad everyday. Why doesn't she get a divorce and get someone good for her? she would never understand her mother..the time she brought it up she had gotten slapped. She never understood. Til' this day she felt as if the red bruise on her cheek was still there...

She walked inside to hear glass break then walked back outside.No I can't..not today at least. She sat down near the wall of her house. thinking...

I keep on asking myself why?

Closing my eyes waiting until the sound of glass is away.

Why? when all I ever did was give you my love, give you my heart...

It still wouldn't stop...

My world is falling because your cold words are somewhat killing me...

Pleeease stop! and suddenly I hear footsteps..I open my eyes to meet some sunshine...of a teammate. "What's wrong sakura-chan?"

and suddenly..life goes on...

Ok that's it for the first chapter. I hope I didn't do too crappy. I know this is probably gonna be 1 out of probably 50 chapters...but I don't mind I think I'm going somewhere finally. R&R!


	2. Sasuke eats babies?

Before I start I have a mouthload to say. First some words you might not know

Teme-bastard

Dobe-translates to dead-last

Baka-idiot

Kawaii-cute

Ryou-japanese money. I don't know the value yet so don't ask.

Chidori: sasuke's powerful but not powerful enough to beat itachi attack. Tranlates into one thousand birds. Lol that's why you hear chirping in the anime when he is charging towards the enemy with it.

Rasengan: Naruto's powerful attack only the fourth and jiraiya know it looks almost the same as sasuke's but I think its wind they tried using that to see whose stronger, getting sakura all worried, but of course kakashi stops them form tearing their heads off. Sasuke gets so jealous so easily...

Ino- of course you know the character but I just want to say ino means boar so thats why sakura is always making fun of her calling her pig etc

Ichiro- first son

Ichi- perverted so you knw why jiraiya made his book named Ichi Ichi paradise...it can also mean come come paradise or make out paradise but I personally prefer perverted pervert paradise...yup...

Oi- hey

Chan- friend

Kun- im not too certain about this one but im sure it's a high meaning than chan.

Sensei- teacher

* * *

Falling then life goes on

Naruto's point of view

I saw sakura-chan sitting down near a wall looking. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I ask. Sakura then lifts her head. "Naruto?..." she asks dazed. "Why are parents..so mean?" she asks.

Wow never expected that from her. She sounded like a curious 5 year old. "Well..." I started sitting next to her "I don't know! They nag at you and scream and you and make you do things you don't want!" I say making a mental note of iruka sensei while thinking.

"But" he starts again. "They really care for you. And put up with things they shouldn't" All the sudden I remembered flipping off iruka. I don't really regret that though...much. Sakura-chan looked as if she was thinking hard. "Your right naruto. Thank you." she replied.

I gave a trademark goofy smile. "No problem! Bye sakura-chan! I have to prepare for tomorrow's mission! See you tomorrow!". Sakura just smiled "Yeah you too..."

It was morning! Finally! I ran to the address Kakashi-sensei gave me! TO STOP AT THIS HUGE ASS HOUSE! I took out the key sensei also gave me and opened the door to see the inside! ITS BIGGER IN THE INSIDE! I looked at sauske who was already on the couch and of course sakura sitting beside him.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS HOUSE! WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE STAYING HERE FOR 2 WEEKS?" I yell. "Shut up dobe.". THERE HE GOES AGAIN! CALLING ME THAT NAME! "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT SASUKE-TEME! AND WHY SHOULD I?"

"Baka you forgot the mission already?" Sakura asks. "N-no! Were looking after a baby! Where is he?" I ask looking around. Sasuke then got up and walked up the long marble stairs. He then came back carrying a sleeping baby. "This is Ichiro. " he said plainly. "Ichiro huh? Lets dub him Echii!" I joke. "Baka! Why dub him something so stupid. Ichiro is not a pervert! You've been looking at kakashi sensei's books too much!" Sakura scolded.

"Aw..hey Sasuke why are you holding Echii anyways? I thought you didn't like babies!" I teased. "What are you talking about dobe? I'm not fond of them but its our mission." he replied confused. "You know what teme..." I snicked and turned to face Echii "Be careful. Sasuke eats babies..." I whisper. "WHAT!" sakura screams not believing I said that about sasuke.

"That's it I'm not putting up with it today" Sasuke started while he gave sakura the baby. "Me and you dobe me and you." ALRIGHT! ACTION! "Bring it!" I reply enthusiastically. Before you knew it we were throwing each other around.

Punching and kicking and break valuable stuff. The minute we break something and move sakura goes over there with the baby still at hand trying to find a way to fix it! "RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" "**NO!** STOP!". Sasuke and me stopped in their tracks. They weren't too far away form each other. Either ways they didn't release their power.

"I said stop! Do you want to tear this place down?" sakura shrieked. Sasuke and me looked at each other, murderous glares disappeared. "Not until sasuke lets down his chirping crap" I reply. "Not until dobe lets go of that waste of chakra and time." Sasuke replied back cooly. "I don't care! Look at the house! We were asked to baby sit not bulldoze the house!"

All the sudden rasengan and chidori disappear. "I bet I can clean this house faster than you!" I scream. "Your on!" Sasuke replies before sakura could say anything they went speeding off. Sakura sighed. "Boys..." she then looked at Echii "Except for you..your cute..." she then looked at his clothes. Why was he wearing pink? No why would any parent do that. Simple they wanted a girl. How cruel.

She looked up to see the house sparkling clean better from when they got here. Of course some important things missing... "I won dobe" a voice said upstairs. "No me teme!" I said from the kitchen downstairs. "Hey guys! You know Echii is in a pink dress right?". "I noticed" sasuke said half not caring half who knows what emotion.

"Really?" I asked as he walked out of the kitchen to sakura. "Yeah you right.". "Dobe" Sasuke said walking downstairs. "Did you even look at him?" "Yes! I was looking at his face!" I say sticking out my tongue. "Lookie!" I take out something orange from my backpack. I then took Echii and took off the dress. Sasuke and sakura just watched in confusion. I put Echii inside the orange thing. "Ta-da!"

"WOW NARUTO!" sakura says surprised. "Where'd you get the kyuubi outfit?" true. Echii was in a kyuubi costume with 9 cute tails and a kyuubi head hoodie it all covered his cute and small body. I smile proudly "I made it! All last night! I told you I was gonna get prepared!" I say showing my bandaged hands. Sasuke look dead shocked! Ha! I proved him wrong!

Sakura looked outside. "Wow its already night! Well we should get echii to bed." she took echii and we all walked to his room...which was all pink and girly..poor thing. Sakura put him in the cradle. "He doesn't want to go to sleep..somebody sing to him!" "Me!" I volunteer. "Wait let me get my earmuffs" sasuke says being the bastard he is.

"Shut up teme! I can sing! I know tons of lullabies!" "Then sing!" Sakura insisted. Ok here it goes! "Campbells chicken noodle soup! Possibilities!-" "Baka! That's not a lullaby!" Sakura interrupted. "It isnt? But I heard it on tv" Sasuke looked annoyed. "Sing a real one dobe." "Fine! Um...Me and my mommy make craft macaroni and cheese!-" "Dobe/Baka!" Sasuke and sakura say at the same time.

"What? Hey! Look he's asleep!" I point out. True. Echii was asleep. "You must have bored him to sleep either that or he couldn't stand your voice and put himself to sleep" Sasuke said the possibilities. "Fuck you teme!" Sasuke scoffed and put his hands in his pocket "You wish dobe.." he mumbles while walking out. I growled. One day I'll kick his ass!

Sakura just sighed and grab my ear "Common naruto time for bed" she said while yanking and dragging me out the room. In the morning I get out of bed rubbing my eyes while walking down stairs. I can get use to this rich life. Then I smell something. Not ramen but...savory pancake. Ew! Aw man! I walk to the kitchen to see sakura feeding echii baby food and...SASUKE COOKING!

"Weren't you suppose to cook sakura chan?" I asked. "Whose a kawaii baby? Whose a kawaii baby? Huh? Oh...um I can't cook well so sasuke was nice enough to cook for us!" sakura explained cutting her small chat with Echii short. "Hmph" I cross my arms. Who says I want sasukes cooking? Besides I'd rather good across the street and buy some ramen.

"What is that hideous thing on you head dobe?" sasuke ask taking a small look at me. "Hey! Don't talk that way about my hat!" I scream! My hats facial expression was now mad. I would be too! "Hey enough you two. Lets not get another repeat of yesterday ok?" sakura explains. "Hmph" me and sasuke say at the same time.

Breakfast was awful I had to put a lot of ketchup on it to make it taste ok! Sakura said it was amazing pff. I saw her put syrup on it she can't hide! Ok maybe it was good but so what? Not as good as ramen that's for sure! Soon sakura suggest we all go to the park which doesnt seem so bad so we kinda do. While walking there we got glares. I don't know if it was for me or the kyuubi costume. Oh who cares! Im just glad sakura and sasuke don't know about kyuubi!

When we reached there we saw ino, shikamaru, and chouji! Woah! Sakura+ Ino chick fight! "What are you doing here Ino-pig?" sakura ask. "Me and MY group are training! And you forehead girl? Babysitting?" Sakura looked embarrassed and handed Echii to me. Poor thing, sakura cant just treat him like that! But I can see why she did that. CHICK FIGHT!

But I turned to chouji and shikamaru and started talking with them. Sasuke was apparently listening to what I had to say. "So your babysitting some rich people? Lucky. What I'd do to sleep on a 7,000 ryou couch all day instead of getting bossed around by Ino" Shikamaru said. "Yeah! And think of all the food in the cabinets!" Chouji added. "Yeah but you got to be careful...with sasuke that is..." that brought shikamaru, chouji AND sasukes attention. "Huh?" both chouji and shikamaru asked at the same time.

"Yeah you heard me..sasuke...eats babies..."I whisper. "DOBE!" Sasuke screams. "BAKA!" Sakura and Ino say at the same time. I was...scared..I'd tell you the rest but its censored and scarred me for life. Im surprised I don't need to go to ER...

* * *

Nothing like a small hint of sasu/naru here and there! R&R! 


	3. Eat out! Korean BBQ!

Hello. Before I start I want to say something this is a narusaku story I just felt like putting very mild sasunaru a bit because its fun to do! I also want to say I like Ino and the reason I'm making her make fun of sakura so much is so that sakura can show her independent side.

Kuso- shit

Arigato- thank you

thats all I got to say nuf' talking.

* * *

Falling then life goes on

Sasuke's point of view

Kuso! Naruto's getting on my nerves with the eat babies thing! Why in the hell would I eat babies? That ignorant son of a- "Sasuke-kun! How about you, forehead girl, and loud mouth come to dinner with us?" Ino asked. "We're going to my favorite place! The Korean barbeque place!" Chouji added. I didn't feel like eating with them.

"I have a bad feeling about it.." Sakura announced. I looked at her. All the sudden I heard whimpering. Either it was naruto, who is currently on the floor looking like crap, or that was the baby, who sakura was currently holding after helping ino beat naruto to a pulp. "Shh...aw poor thing. He's hungry" Sakura concludes.

"Its settled then! You'll come with us?" Ino asks. Everyone, whose not on the floor, looks at me. "..." I don't plan on saying yes or anything at all for that matter. Then I hear coughs. "Hey! Cough! You did ask me!" The dobe screams trying to get up. "You sure you don't want to go to the konoha medical hospital?" Shikamaru asks. "No I'm fine! And we don't need to go to some stupid barbeque place on sasuke's nonexisting honor!"

And out of all times to be in denial this one he couldn't hide just because his stomach was rumbling. "I uh...guess I am kinda starved!" he admits scratching the back of his head. "Fine" I start "We'll go to the barbeque place with you" I give up. Im surrounded by bakas.

It didn't take us to long to get there. When we finally got there we had a table instantly. So we started thinking about what we wanted. But as always dobe has something to say to give somebody a headache. "Hey! This stuff sucks! I want ramen!" "Dobe. You should be eating real food instead of eating that crap" "WHAT'D YOU SAY TEME?" baka. I know he heard me.

"You heard me." I reply back simple and clean. The dobe snapped. "Well up yours sasuke-teme! I don't need you telling me what to do! I like ramen and if you don't like it I don't care! So there!"

"NARUTO!" Ino screams. "You should be happy Sasuke is caring about your health! Ramen does have a lot of sodium in it after all!" Sakura scolds tearing away from Ichiro.

"Hmph" Naruto just folded his arms and leaned back on the seats. Didn't mean to make him mad...oh well. Not really my problem. "I don't like anything from here!" naruto lies. "Fine! Ok fine! I'll help you order!" sakura says willingly scooting next to him. Ugh. He's acting like a 5 year old. No even worse. An infant. Chouji then starts talking. "So how's the babysitting going so far?"

Nobody from team 7 said anything. Nada. Ino breaks the silence. "Of course not even sakura can handle an easy job like taking care of a baby. I bet I would be a better mother than her!" Sakura growled. _CHA! I COULD BE A BETTER MOTHER THAN INO PIG ANY DAY! _Inner sakura thought. "Who do you think is better guys?" Ino asked. _How troublesome_ shikamaru thought. He came here for dinner not a competition. _Well if barbeque bottles start flying around the room im leaving_ he thought. "Ino" him and chouji say not even putting thought into it. "I think sakura-chan is the better mother! Echii thinks so too!" Naruto proclaims.

"Sasuke what about you!" Sakura ask. Oh great. They've noticed me. Well come. to think of it who would be the better mother? I started imagining.

**Sasuke comes in his house after a long day of killing itachi, beating up naruto, and being praised by everyone. "Sasuke-kun!" a pink headed woman says as she runs to him. "How was your day of killing itachi, beating up naruto, and getting praise by everyone been?" the pink headed girl asked. "Boring." he replied.**

"**I know! You should be hokage or something! To show your greatness! Oh! I cooked dinner, ran your bath water, did your laundry**, **cleaned your room, and made your lunch for tomorrow for you!"**

OK stop! This vision is getting creepy. The only right thing about this is me killing itachi, beating up dobe, getting praised, and me and sakura having separate beds...may as well continue.

"**Uh...right...anyways where's the baby?" he asked. "Oh! I hired a babysitter to watch over it in the outskirts of town so we can be alone!" sakura replied happily. **

**HOLD UP! ONE! **The only reason I'd **EVER **be with sakura is that she's the only girl I'd **trust **to help me revive my **frikkin' CLAN! THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN IS TOO MUCH I CAN HANDLE! **It could be** dead **by then!maybe ino would be better...

**Sasuke walked into his house a little afraid. "Well all looks normal..." he mumbled. "SASUKE DEAR!" A platinum blond woman screamed as she hugged sasuke. "How was your day of killing itachi, beating up naruto, and getting praise by everyone been?"** **asked. "Boring- AND DON'T talk any crap about hokage..." he said not wanting de ja vou**. **"Ok."**

"**Where's the baby?" he asked. **

"**Oh! You want to see him? Wait right here!" she walked away. "Good. Maybe ino is the better mother..all is fine...no freaky doing things for me..shit who am I kidding I want my dinner..." he mumbled to himself.** **"Ta-da! Look at Sasuke jr.!" Ino said coming into the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Sasuke Jr.? What a retarded ass name...may as well look at it...Sasuke went up to into and unwrapped the blankets to see the babies face. HOLY SHIT! It looked like sasuke! The hair! The clothes! Everything! I think its even left handed like me! "Isn't he cute?** **We're going to go family shopping together and sit in the dinner table together and watch educational tv together! Is that ok sasuke?" Ino asked.**

Family shopping? Dinner table together? EDUCATIONAL TV! OH HELL NO! I opened my eyes from my long scary visions and thoughts to see the rest looking at me as if I was crazy. "...what?" I asked. "You've been thinking for 10 minutes make up your mind already" shikamaru grumbled. "Neither for my own reasons..." I reply. The rest looked at me, heck even the baby. What are they looking at? They would be scared too if they had the same vision I did.

"Well actually I think neither either!" Naruto lies probably to see their reactions. Bad move dobe. I'd tell you the rest but its to intense. I have to admit its entertaining while waiting for the food. Well we all got our food and was eating it peacefully. Sakura then stop eating. "Hey guys! You know I think its time to give Echii a diaper change." she announces. "Erm uh NARUTO! You take him to the boys bathroom and change him!" shikamaru and chouji were snickering.

"HUH? But they don't have diaper changers in the boys bathroom! You do it!" he argue. "Yes they do! Stop being lazy!" sakura argued back. Ugh. "You 2 are annoying. I'll do it myself." "Amazing sasuke-kun!" Ino announces. Yeah whatever. I pick up Ichiro-"Don't eat him!" naruto exclaims. "Shut up dobe" I reply back. I walked ot the boys bathroom. Wow sakura was right there was a diaper changer in here. Oh this should be easy.

I put the table out and put Ichiro on it...kuso...what the hell do I do now? "Wow it sure is taking sasuke a long time to come out..." sakura says particularly to herself. "I bet he's eat Echii!" naruto teased. Ino hit him on the head "Baka would you shut up?". "Ah sasuke-...kun?" sakura's enthusiasm faded as she saw sasuke walk out the bathroom, he looked like a adult who didn't get any sleep. "Take it..here..just..take it..." I say giving it to sakura.

Nobody asked any questions. Just the way I like it. I already look uglier than dobe. Soon enough the bill came. "AHHH! 1,000 RYOU?" naruto screamed making the Echii cry. 'Baka lower your voice!" sakura hissed. They all took out what they could. Ino took out 20 ryou, naruto 10 ryou, chouji 30 ryou, sasuke 60 ryou, and shikamaru 5 ryou. "5 RYOU? YOU LAZY BUM!" ino exclaims.

"That's all my meal costed. So thats what im paying..." he explains lazily. So that all lead us into the dishes room. I was silently cursin myself not knowing ino could hear it. "Kuso...here I am getting paid a lot just for looking over the baby brat and I cant provide for my team...hell I cant even provide for the other team..." "Don't worry sasuke-kun! FAT-ASS OVER HERE CAN'T PAY HIS OWN BILLS! Next time we go somewhere count your money before you order baka!" Ino scolds.

Normally chouji would get mad at anyone calling him a fat ass but when I came to ino dignity was overrated compared to his health..."Yes.." he mumbled. It was 11: 30 and they still weren't even one third finished. "Kuso" I cuss again. "Hey! Everybody stand back I got this!" naruto exclaims. "KAGE BUSHIN!" all the sudden a bunch of naruto clones were everywhere. Geez my eyes. "YEAH RAMEN! I'M GOING FIRST! HEY LOOK OVER HERE! HA HA!" the clones started talking. "Ok everyone start washing!" naruto exclaimed. Before you know it they were done. "Wow amazing naruto!" sakura said. Naruto had been amazing ever since they had been staying at the house and babysitting.

Hmph...show off...Ino walked up to naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato naruto! You didn't have to do our share of dishes but you do. We're really grateful." "Yeah thanks.."shikamaru and chouji mumbled. _TCH! STOP FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE YOU SEE INO PIG! _Inner sakura said. "BYE INO PIG!" sakura just said shoving her and her team mates out the back door.

We finally reached home but while going towards the door dobe came in the same time. "Move dobe!". "You teme!" "I got to the door first!". to solve the conflict sakura pushed us inside. We landed on the couch and fell alseep instantly. _Wow thye must be tired...naruto did use a lot of chakra for the clone jutsu's and sasuke did have a hassle with Echii. I didnt do anything. Im so useless...I promise! Tomorrow I'll be of use!_ She swore to herself as she put covers on the 2 and put Echii to sleep.

* * *

how'd you like it? everytime i keep writing a chapter i keep loving this story! im putting humor as one of the genres. anyways R&R please! i gota kunai and im not afriad to use it! 


	4. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Hello. I wanted to thank the reviewer who corrected me on the rasengan and chidori. To tell you the truth I know only the basics of it so I just started typing what I knew. Or half of it. Thank you the last thing I want to do is misguide someone.

Ohayo- good morning

Ja- somewhere on the lines of bye

Syonara- good bye, bye, so long

Konbanwa- good evening

Dameru- silence, shut up

Sakura- easy it means cherry blossom which is japans national flower

Negi- welsh onion, a optional topping for ramen

Soba- japanese buckwheat noodles

Shiitake- a type of mushroom, another optional topping, it doesnt matter for me though I hate all fungus

Wakame- edible kelp, a optional topping for ramen

Naruto- if you ever wonder why naruto is named well naruto, not that im complaining, it because 1. There naruto strait Awaji island and Shikoku, Japan which has naruto whirlpool which is a tourist attraction at naruto, tokushima a city in japan and 2. If you ever wondering about the name uzumaki it means swirl which is narutos symbol as you see on his jacket and ramen sometimes has naruto which is some kind of kamaboko which looks like a red swirl named after the naruto strait which now you can see where narutos love for ramen and his symbol comes from.

So anyways on with the story since i don't have anything else to say...

* * *

Falling then life goes on

Muliti point of views but right now its Naruto's

I woke up. Aw that was a good sleep. I then looked at the clock next tot he bed. 5? Why didn't anyone wake me up? I went downstairs to see sakura watching tv with sasuke. She had Echii on her lap. "Hey! The hell?" I screamed not really knowing what to say but I have every right to be mad!

"Speak english naruto" Was all sakura said. "The proper saying is Ohayo dobe...or in your case Konbawa" was all sasuke replied. "Hey! 1. I'm not a dobe 2. I already know japanese teme! And 3. Don't call me a baka!" I screamed. Sasuke sighed. He didn't say baka he said bawa! "Dameru Naruto! Your going to make Echii cry!"

"Fine...what about breakfast?" I asked. The room was silent. "Well...you slept in late so..." Sakura confessed. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! "**ALL I'VE DONE WAS BE A GOOD FRIEND WITH YOU GUYS BUT ALL YOU EVER DO IS CALL ME AN IDIOT AND TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! WELL FINE! TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! CALL ME A BAKA! IT WON'T HURT MY PRIDE! JUST KNOW I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS!" **I scream almost feeling like I wanted to cry!

"Naruto! We ARE friends!" Sakura answered back quickly. Sasuke hated to admit it but naruto was the only person he'd ever really feel close too. Sakura and kakashi sensei...He cared about them even though he doesn't admit it .but naruto, He hated to admit but he was his best friend. His only friend.

Naruto was the only one to treat him like a normal person and naruto was the only one who'd ever challenge him more than itachi to become stronger without criticism or cold glares. And what he hated even more is having to admit it infront of naruto or anyone else in that matter. He sighed. "YEAH? WELL FRIENDS DON'T TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS!" with that I stormed out slamming the door. As soon as I did that echii woke up and started crying. Sakura sighed.

Sakuras point of view

I..felt a pain in my heart when naruto was screaming at me and sasuke. I never meant to hurt him so much. And here I call myself a friend. Naruto has always tried to protect me when I came to battles and never gave up when it came to something more than friendship. And even though I turn him down every time he always treats me like a person and still a friend. I guess I really don't deserve someone like naruto. "Sasuke..."

"Yeah I know." he replies picking up Ichiro trying to calm and quiet him down. "I feel it too...". "What should we do?" she asked. He then thought as he did though his face got pale. "I'll tell you...but I wont like it..."

Naruto's point of view again

I was walking to go to Ichiraku the ramen stand. While going there he took a seat. "Hey what's wrong?" The owner asked. "Nothing..." I sigh. How could they? I dig in my pocket for my wallet...oh shit...I forgot my wallet. I was so mad I must have forgotten...all the sudden a ramen bowl is placed in front of me. "Huh? I didn't even pay or order..." I state. The owners daughter, Ayame, just smiled and giggled at me. "The girl over there payed for you! Ordered the most expensive thing on the list!"

Naruto looked at the huge bowl of ramen. WOW! Pork and soba ramen with boiled egg, naruto, corn, cabbage, Negi, Shiitake, and Wakame! AWESOME-NESS! He looked to the side to see the girl who bought him ramen. AH! His eyes almost popped out! She was dead gorgeous! Long mid-back black hair and piercing black eyes! She wore a dark blue kimono and a black choker if anything her smirk was the most note able thing about her!

"W-why?" I asked. She kept her smirk on. "You're a growing boy. And growing boys need their nourishment." she simply replied, voice rimmed with kindness. "T-thanks! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!". She blinked then jumped a bit. "Oh! I'm...Saku...ya?.. I don't have a last name..." that was weird. Oh well it's not like she was the first Tenten didn't have one either1 or atleast that I knew of. "Cool! You like ramen too?" She giggled nervously "Like it? I love it! Ha ha...". "Me too!" this is the best day of my life!

Sasuke's point of view

I watched the dobe secretly as he was talking. Growing..yeah right. If anything ramen is probably the reason the dobe never grows an inch. Sakura is taller than him. Heck I feel like a stalker even worse I feel like a-

Sakura's point of view

Naruto decided to take a chance. "Would you like to go out with me sometime-..."

* * *

HA HA! Cliffhanger sorry but now I only have 2 hours on the computer. Talk about retarded. Anyways next chapter might be long might not be. Depends. 


	5. Saku Sakuya!

Hey. Sorry to leave you in suspense. Talkity talk talk talk talk you know every minute I talk is a minute wasting your precious time to read my good story? I looove doing it its fun1 talk talk talk! im going to do this for another hour! Just kidding. Please don't kill me I don't know for certain if I have health insurance. Just so you know 3 days have passed so they have 11 more to go.

Chibi Sexy no jutsu- something I made up small sexy jutsu...basically being like 12 or 13 or whatever and being a female. An attractive one.

Sabaku girl- im talking about temari I doubt sasuke would remember her name or anything...

Kunoichi- female ninja

Gettas- those sandals Japanese priestess wear

Warning- a little preverted due to curiosity

"Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them enough not to."

* * *

Falling then life goes on

Multi point of view again but right now its still sakura's

ARGH! "NARUTO!" I scream as I run to him. I cant bielive this I actually had to tear away from echii to see naruto flirting with a innocent girl! "I go looking all over for you and this is what I find?". Naruto panicked. "S-Sakura!". The girl next to him looked confused. "Naruto-kun. Whose this?" NARUTO-KUN!

"Ah! Um! Sakuya! This is...Sakura! Sakura this is Sakuya! My friend!". "Friend? You were about to ask me out!" Sakuya proclaimed. "What?" I scream. "Listen naruto deserves better aka me ok forehead girl?" Sakuya said. "EXCUSE ME? Listen slut naruto doesn't need someone like you in his life got that?" I scream back.

Naruto's point of view

Omg! Gawd! OMG! Girls are fighting over me! Not only do I have them fighting over me but cool big bowl ramen and if only sasuke could see this! Wait! What if this isnt real? I wont stand for that! I start banging my fist on the counter...I wasn't satisfied. I banged my other hand on the counter. DANGIT! I start banging my head on the ceiling. Sakura and Sakuya stop punching each other to look at me.

"What is he doing?" "I don't know!" they stare at me. "YEAH1 THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" I proclaim while blood trickles down my head. Sakura and Sakuya just stare at me. "Naruto! I won't give up on you!" Sakuya proclaims while she runs away. "Wow..." I think. "Hey forget her for today atleast. Why don't we eat some ramen!"Sakura announces. "Only if it's a date!" I reply back.

"...Fine..a KINDA date..."

Sasuke's point of view

Dammit! My nose is bleeding! Oh what now your confused? Don't be! Just know your slow! That's right! Slow! I'm sakuya! How the hell you ask? I tell you!

-flash back-

Sakura and sasuke were in the living room with Echii trying to decided how they were going to get naruto to trust them again. "I got an idea...but im not going to like it" I sigh. Sakura just looks at my confused. "I'll become some chick.." I started and then I started talking more. I wasnt going to like this plan at all

-5 minutes later-

alright here it goes... "Chibi Sexy no jutsu!" before I knew it I was a female! Mid long black hair overly sized dark blue shirt and white shorts. If anything I noticed I felt...weird...how does naruto do it? I cupped my breast, they were as big as sabaku girl's! I was so not liking this... Sakura just watched silently but inner sakura pratically exploded. _CHA! DAMMIT! IM JEALOUS OF SASUKE AND HE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL!_ she laughed nervously. "Wow sasuke you look great! Naruto will totally fall for you!"

Sasuke did heed the comment though. "What's with the boobs?". Sasuke sweatdropped. "All girls get them sooner or later...". "No not that I mean they're sagging..." "Oh! Yeah!" she laugh nervously "About that...your clothes...you see..." just by ehr saying that I was feeling VERY uneasy...

-at kurei's secret-

I never thought I could blush so red! Here I am at kurei's secret shopping for stupid bras with sakura! The things I do for naruto! If he is thankful for this one I swear I will beat him up so bad even iruka wont look at him! "Oi! Sasuke! How about this one?" sakura said holding up a black lace bra.

I sulked in the corner "Don't call me that im a girl remember? And you don't ask that question..."

Sakura just shrugged. People were going to think something was weird anyways since his shirt had the uchiha symbol on the back of it. They soon reached the house again and sasuke was in sakura room in nothing but a bra and boxers. "This is embarrassing..." I proclaim.

"Common sasuke were both girls right now! And you don't need boxers silly you're a girl!" Sakura giggled. THAT'S PUSHING IT! "No! I am not wearing panties! Besides boxers are more "ladylike" ..." I tell her. She just giggles again as she gets out a dark blue kimono. "Ok put this on!" I just stare at her. "When have you ever seen me wear a kimono?" I ask her. I know how to put on a robe..not a kimono.

In 15 minutes I had a kimono on with the help of sakura. Heck I felt like a kunoichi doll...the oens you dress and things a bunch of girls would play with those when I was younger. "You look awsome! Lets just brush your hair! On and jewelry and maybe some nice gettas!" she was talking on forever in the end I just put on normal gettas and a black choker she had. Long hair is annoying...

-end of flash back-

not only did I stoop down this low for the dobe but I spent half of my money im getting on this mission on that stupid huge bowl of ramen! If anything he had a feeling sakuya was going to be appearing more than once on this mission.

* * *

sorry this was short too but i had alot of interuptions. anyways R&R! 


	6. Kakashi Comes To Visit

Hey everyone. February 3rd was my birthday! That day was pretty cool. Im dedicating this chapter to mollmo for helping me put chapters up for a while since im on punishment. You rule molly!

Go- some kind of japanese game I think its like checkers or something I dunno if you want to learn more about it pick up the manga Hikaru no Go

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."

Falling then life goes on

At the grocery store sasuke's point of view

"Hey sasuke" naruto ask. "What?" "What's wrong with your cheek?" he ask and points to the bandage on my cheek. I never knew sakura could punch THAT hard. "I..was training..." I replied slowly. "Oh..hey sasuke why is your nails manicured black?" naruto asks. Kuso! I forgot to use nail polish remover. Sakura thought it would make me look more feminine.

I can't believe I didn't run for it. "It's ok sasuke I know why." he says while putting his hand on my shoulder "You do?". "Yeah! It's ok. I know you want to be stronger but wearing the same nail polish color as your brother isnt going to help you get there!" he says. 3 words. WHAT-A-BAKA! "Uh thanks..." "No problem!...do you think sakura likes me?". kuso. "How in the hell would I know?" I snap back.

"Calm down teme! I was just asking..." He replies. Ugh. Later on that day I decided to ask myself. "Hey sakura." "Yes sasuke-kun?" "Do you like naruto?" "Well. He is cute. And he's been really great these past 3 days! But...my heart will always be with-" what is this tuck everlasting? I don't feel like listening to this shit. "Ja" I say before she can finish her sentence and walk away.

This is all my fault. Kinda. Well either way I know naruto probably still likes sakuya. But what can I do?...

sakura's point of view

darn! So close! Why would he ask if he knows though? Is sasuke-kun feeling guilty or something? I go to naruto's room to get to the bottom of this. I knock on the door. "Yes?" a familiar voice asked inside. "Naruto can we talk?" "Sure!" "It's about sasuke" "Heck no!". Ugh, its so hard to get them to even acknowledge each other! "Common! Please! For me?" I could hear naruto sigh then he opens the door.

"Ok what now?" he ask. "Well you see...sasuke asked me if I like you and well. I fine that really weird that he would even care you know?' naruto looked shocked but that suddenly changed into a goofy grin. "Don't worry! Sasuke is just a weirdo! Night sakura chan!" He says as he closes the door.

...WAIT A SECOND! ARE THEY LEAVING ME OUT OF SOMETHING! _TCH! THEY BETTER NOT OR THEY HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!_ Inner sakura stated.

The next day Kakashi's point of view

I know its not like me to check up on my team when it comes to a baby sitting mission but I can't help it, I really want to see sasuke's face when he's holding the baby. I knock on the door as soon as I get there not taking my eyes out of my book. Its getting good! A sharingan eyed sasuke opens the door "We don't want any! oh...what?" he ask. I felt like laughing out loud, what was the sharingan for? To scare off the girl scouts? Well I WOULD laugh but he'd probably get ticked at me so I stayed calm. Pfff. Cranky.

"Ohayo or is it Konbawa?" I reply. "Just-get-in" sasuke states not wanting to talk AT ALL. I take the invitation happily as I walk in to see sakura holding a crying baby. "Konbawa sakura" She laughs nervously "Konbawa Kakashi-sensei!" she replies. _SOMEBODY SHUT THIS BABY UP!_ Inner sakura stated in her mind. "Where's naruto?" I ask. Speak of the devil a blond headed boy in his pj's and pajama hat comes down yawning while rubbing his eyes. "What's all the ruckus about?"

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!" Sakura yells making Echii cry harder. I look at the baby, it opened its yellow eyes staring at me, then it got back to crying in the same loud tone. Amazing. "Naruto you slept in late. AGAIN!" sakura protest "me and sasuke never sleep in! We have to take care of Ichiro and the same goes for you got it?" she starts.

"Ok ok." he then looks over at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" "DON'T YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT NARUTO!" sakura yells. "I'm here to check up on you guys." I reply. "WHAT?" naruto says in disbelief "I'M HERE TO CHECK UP ON YOU GUYS!" "**STOP YELLING!**" sasuke screams. The room is suddenly quiet...even the baby has stopped crying. "Geez whoever peed in your cereal wasn't thinking." naruto states.

Sasuke looked like he was about to massacre him until sakura started speaking. "Naruto shut up. You haven't done anything this morning so you can't talk" sakura states. I look at the kyuubi costume the baby was wearing. Interesting. "What have you guys done so far in the morning." "Well.." sakura starts to remember.

Flashback

Sakura was soo tired! It was 5 in the morning and she was walking downstairs with ichiro in her hands she was so sleepy she didn't notice she had dropped the baby. "WAHHH!" Oh! "Ah!" she yelled quickly picking up the baby. great now what if somebody finds out? What if he grows up brain damaged like naruto! "Shh shh clam down im not going to jail now!" when she reached downstairs sasuke was already there sitting on the couch.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Hows your morning?" she asked. He looked away. "Don't worry about me, worry about the baby." he probably heard the baby crying, heck he saw her drop it. Was she really mother material? "Oh um right heh heh.." she said sucking up. The door bell rang. Sasuke went up to get it. No one was there. He walked back to the couch.

The door bell rang. Sasuke went up to get it. No one was there. He walked back to the couch. the door bell rang. Sasuke went up to get it. no one was there. He walked back to the couch._ what the heck?_ Sakura thought. "Um well im going to feed ichiro..." she stated. "You do that." sasuke said already annoyed. So sasuke was left by himself and then...THE DOOR BELL RANG! he ran to the door opened it to find! no one there. "WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR ASS REAAAL SOON OR I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO EVEN LIFT A FINGER TO RING THIS DAMM DOORBELL!" he yells then slams the door.

Wow..he was going insane...It was a nice day outside. Especially one for playing pranks. At least inuzuki kiba thought so. "We shouldn't be doing this..." shino started hiding in the bushes with kiba. "Oh shut up what do you know? Just a couple more times!" They did this more like 10 times. It got funnier every time. "Ok that's enough." shino declared. "Hey wait the last part of the trick! Ok hinata! Your turn!" he said.

Hinata sighed. She didn't like doing this to naruto-kun's team. They probably were under a lot of stress taking care of the baby and driving one of his team mates into insanity was just plain cruel. "But...my eyes..." she whispered. "Oh yeah...here!" kiba said taking shino shades and putting them on hinata "There!" shino look annoyed.

Hinata who was in a scout uniform, blond wig, and..shades was going to complete the prank. Even worse they had ditched kurenai sensei who was probably tearing down mountains to look for them. Well no turning back now...She walked over to the door with her stuff, cleared her throat and knocked on the door. In a blink of an eye sasuke opened the door.

_A freaky girl scout...yes I AM insane..._ he thought. "..." "..." "..." "..." "WOMAN YOUR WASTING MY TIME!" he yelled. "Oh-! I um..ahem hello sir or madam. Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies today?-" "NO" sasuke answered plainly about to slam the door in her face "B-but! We have stuff even babies would like!" Sasuke stopped and looked at her. _Her voice sounds familiar..._ "Fine. Hurry up. What do you have?" "Oh um we have peanut butter yum yums, Chocolate ringies, marshmellow bars, and coconut balls."

"...how much sugar does the coconut balls have in them?" he asked. "Um.." hinata looked at the box. Woah... "Um..not much...". sasuke looked annoyed. "Fine whatever give me 3..." _SWEET! Were getting paid for empty boxes! _Kiba thought. "Hinata and sasuke had exchanged "coconut balls" and money. "Thank you good bye!" hinata said as she worked her way away from the house while sasuke slammed the door. Kiba and shino walked up to her. "How much did you make? 60 ryou! sweet!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Uh kiba.." hinata and shino stated. "Man! Are we lucky or what? Getting away from sensei to play a prank AND get money! Ha! I bet she's running all around looking for us." "Oh really?" said a familiar voice. Kiba froze in his wake. I'd tell you the rest but it'd kinda go up a rating now wouldn't it?

Sasuke opened the box...THAT WHORE!

End of flashback

I stared at my group. Sasuke who was going insane, sakura who could be charged for carelessness of a baby, and naruto who slept through it all...I COULDN'T HELP IT! I BURSTED OUT LAUGHING! My group looked ticked. Wow today just keeps on getting better and better!

Yeah well anyways sorry about the long wait...but it was worth it right? Right? RIGHT! heh heh just kidding well atleast I hope it was worth it. Anyways R&R pretty please! ok?


	7. just for some air right?

Yo sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys didnt give up on me were extending the contest to the end of April! Ha take that mollmo! Anyways uh yeah...3 MORE DAYS TIL KINGDOMS HEARTS 2! yes! Salvation!

**"After all is said and done, more is said then done."**

Nani- I think I already put this one up but oh well it means what

I think this is like the 3rd day maybe oh yeah naruto and the gang are like 16 or 15 I forgot.

* * *

It was another morning. Sasuke was still mad, sakura was tense, and naruto was naruto. "Once apon a time" naruto started reading to Ecchi. "SHUT UP!" sasuke yelled throws a kunai at narutos head. Naruto, feeling this very hard, held his head. "Ow! There was a pmsing jerk who had a thing for his brother!" sasuke once again for the 6th time today looked like he like he was going to kill the loudmouth boy.

"Stop it naruto!" sakura stated saving his life. Naruto got to thinking. "We need some fresh air!" Sasuke and sakura then looked at him. "Naw." "Fine!" he stated madly while picking little Ichiro up. "I'll go by myself! Me and ecchi are going to the park!" he claimed as he walked out. Sakura and sasuke took a moment to proccess what had just happened.

"Sasuke-kun"

"nani?"

"Do you trust naruto with the baby?"

"...Not really"

They sat in silence.

At the park naruto was suprised at what a nice day it was. "Naruto?" some asked. Naruto turned around to see none other than the iruka himself "Iruka sensei! Hey!" "What are you doing here with that baby?" iruka asked. "Oh. I'm babysitting a rich family! What are you doing here?" naruto asked as he held the baby properly. "Oh I was actually looking for you." "Really why-"

"Naruto!" another familiar voice said. "Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Yeah we don't trust you with the baby so hand him over." sasuke point out. Naruto looked at the cute orange head known and ichiro and then stuck out his tounge to sasuke "Make me!" "Naruto just give sasuke the baby you'll probably drop him!" sakura pointed out remembering her mistake yesterday. "Will not!" "Dobe hand him over!" sasuke said advancing over to naruto. "No" naruto yelled as he ran away from sasuke. "Come back here!" sasuke yelled running after him.

"Oh no!" sakura proclaimed. _From this angle it looks like the baby is more of a football then anything..._ Iruka thought ecknowledge the lack of safety in the scene. Out of nowhere kakashi appeared. "Yo. You find him yet Iruka?" he asked until he saw naruto and sasuke. "Oh look naruto and sasuke are playing football. Knew they'd settle they're differences sooner or later..or never...". Iruka sweatdropped. "Thats the baby kakashi..." "Oh..." kakashi replied not really knowing what to say. "Kakashi-sensei you have to stop them they'll kill the baby!" sakura proclaims.

Speak of the devil. "Stop it your going to drop him!"

"Then stop chasing me! Huh?" naruto stop running but sasuke bumped into him making the baby fall in the pond. "AH!" iruka, naruto, sasuke, and sakura yelled at the same time. "#$&$#$$&&(&$!" sasuke cursed. "Somebody save it!" naruto yelled. "Its dead by now" kakashi pointed out while turning a page of his intresting ichi ichi paradise. "W-WHAT!" naruto yelled. _Oh no im going to be in sooo much trouble!_ naruto thought. "That poor baby. Sasuke, naruto im dissapointed in you both. Killing a baby is unforgivable"

Naruto hesitantly looked at the shimmering water to see the baby...wiggling...the baby wiggling...THE BABY WIGGLING! "I think its still alive!" naruto claimed as he jumped into the pond and started to get the baby out when he managed to the baby was 100 percent alive, just coughing up water. Naruto gave his trademark wide smile.

"H-how?" Sakura asked. "As long as the baby is alive it really doesnt matter." kakashi plainly pointed out. "Good now hand it over." sasuke protest. "Uh ok.." naruto shivered giving sasuke the baby who dropped it, luckily sakura in a blink of and eye catched it before it fell to the ground "whew..." she sighed. "See! You can't take care of a baby either!" "I'm just stressed ok!"

"We can see that sasuke" iruka pointed out "I think you guys should take a break. Why don't I help you take care of it for a while." he said smiling. "Is that a good idea iruka-sensei?" naruto asked. "Of course it is naruto! All iruka sensei does is work with kids!" sakura points out. "We accept. Arigato" sasuke replies. _This should be intresting_ kakashi thought not taking his eyes off his book.

* * *

Sorry that was short im not out of ideas im just out of ideas for this chapter. R&R! 


	8. You can do this CHA!

I just keep coming and going eh? Don't worry I wont give up on this fiction ever as long as I have my awsome reviewers! Im glad you guys love it! And I heard most of you want some narusaku action. So I'll give you a nice tiny bit of it. I don't want them liking each other that fast yet. Heres some quotes that reminds me of the naruto characters. Some I probably already shown

Japanese again

Baa-chan- something on the lines of old hag or something

Dattebayo- a rude way of saying things. Narutos favorite sentence ender. Mostly says it when he's mad.

Ano sa Ano sa- hey hey! You can hear naruto say it time from time. Something he says to get someones attention.

Obi- that belt thing around kimonos.

Naruto

"You laugh because i'm different, i laugh because you're all the same!"

Sakura

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."

Sasuke

**"If you ask a stupid question, you'll get a stupid answer."**

Iruka

"In order to succeed, you must be willing to fail."

Well please enjoy my fic! Pretty please...4th day no ones point of view

* * *

"Sasuke make the warm milk! Naruto find some clothes for him to wear! Sakura find some toys and his stroller." Iruka bossed. Bossed or not the 3 children were grateful. Iruka had came over the next day as he said and helped them take care of Ichiro. "Where are we going iruka sensei?" sakura asked locating the stroller. "I thought we could go to this festival out of town." "Tsunade baa-chan allowed it?" naruto asked. "Yes. And its Tsunade-sama naruto."

Naruto who had found some overalls with a orange shirt and yellow booties walked to iruka. "Alright a festival! Can we get dressed up?" "I don't see why not. Tsunade gave me a lot fo money from ichiros parents so I suppose we can use some of that for some robes and kimonos." Iruka stated.

Sasuke has walked in with a cute pakkun bag with baby snacks and milk in it. "Is this really necessary?" "Stop ruining our fun sasuke!" naruto said. _I just hope we get through the day ok._ Sakura thought.

It was at the kimono shop where they shoped. Getting ready to look nice for the festival. "Arent you excited ichiro? This will be your first festival!" Iruka said to the baby in the stroller playing with his snot bubble. "Aw! He's so cute!" a lady who was shopping there said. "Is this your baby?" "Oh no" Iruka said flustered. "I'm just babysitting for a while." "Oh you love kids?" the woman asked.

"Iruka-sensei is getting his game on!" naruto said from a distance to sakura and sasuke. "Well of course! Its hard to find a guy who likes babies these days I bet!" sakura said. "I like babies" naruto said blushing. Sakura just rolled her eyes walking over to the girl's kimono section. Everything looked so expensive!

"Ano sa...sasuke...I need your help..." naruto asked embarrassed. "What?' sasuke asked, quickly looking for a robe to wear. "Its about-" "Sakura." "Yeah." "What do you need my help for?" "She loves you to death! I want her to feel that way about me!" "The best advice I can give..."

"Yeah?"

"Is"

"Yes?"

"Is to be yourself." sasuke said grabbing a blue robe with a dark blue obi, then walked to iruka. "ARGH THAT DOESN'T HELP!" naruto yelled making Icchi cry.

Sakura on the other hand was having a very difficult time finding something they were all so beautiful! There it was! A beautiful white kimono with pink on the ends of its sleeves and the end of the kimono itself. With cherry blossom print everywhere looking like it was flowing beautifully. The best part was the light pink obi with the red ribbon around it that shown at the front. And to complete it off there was redwood sandals next to it!

So beautiful! With the right accessories and perfumes she might be able to have sasuke wrapped around her finger! Even if it was just tonight. She'd have him today for sure! It was perfect! God bless iruka! God bless ichiros parents! God bless this wonderful day!

At the cash register iruka has decided to get a brown robe with a dark brown scarf, naruto on the other hand got a loud orange robe with a dark orange scarf. They had payed for the expensive things and went out to get ready.

_Ok sakura. You can do this. _Sakura thought_ **CHA!SHOW HIM WHAT YOUR WORTH**_ inner sakura told her. Sakura was all dolled up in her kimono looking at herself in the huge mirror in her room. She had decided to wear a red bow on the side of her head and she brought her red silk purse pouch along with her. She looked stunning. "I can do this!" she told herself. She was ready.

* * *

Yeah im evil I gave you guys a cliffhanger I hate those but im lazy so im giving you guys a cliffhanger ,im evil. So with that said R&R as of the next chapter thats when the narusaku stuff turns up a bit. First narusaku kiss. 


	9. arigato, but i dont love you

Hi im back! I've grown appreciation for you reviewers and wont take you for granted I swear I wont! Like I said I'll add some narusaku action and a team you haven't seen before shows up! Most of all we all love us some comedy! 4th days night

* * *

Nobodys point of view but my own! Just kidding

"Wow! Look at everything!" naruto yelled. Iruka smiled happy to see the enthusiasm of his favorite person. "This may be fun but do take to mind that you are all still on a mission. Therefore you all must stay together at all times." "What?" naruto exclaimed.

"Yes iruka sensei." Sakura said wanting to join the festival already. "Alright heres some money for some food and some games but don't go overboard if you cant throw a ball you cant throw a ball" iruka said mostly pointing out naruto in his ball comment, making naruto blush in embarrassment. "Don't forget to change ichiro's diapers and stay away from any alcohol or older women" iruka pointed out to naruto again.

"Remember to not leave the festival area and if an emergency happens try to find me right away I'll usually be in-" "Yo" kakashi said appearing behind iruka out of nowhere. "Kakashi! When did you get here?" "In the middle of your run on sentence." Iruka looked embarrassed. "Well kakashi these are your students you should be taking care of them-"

"ONWARD TO THE SETTING SUN OF YOUTH!" (big hint! Ha!) **_oh god no_** everyone started thinking. "Kakashi! What are you doing here!" a familiar voice asked. "Hey were here too dattebayo! Stop acting as if nothing else matters!" Naruto yells at gai making the sunshine baby awaken from his nice nap. All the sudden out of nowhere gais team appears after gai.

"Oh! What a adorable baby!" Tenten said taking a closer look at icchi. Naruto HAD to notice how cute she looked in her pink and blue kimono. "Naruto! Sakura-san! Sasuke! Its nice to see you all here!" lee exclaims. Neji just nods. Both of them in robe garments. "Hi guys. "Hey!" "…"

"When I heard you guys had a baby sitting mission I got so envious. I hadn't had one of those is so long!" tenten explains. "Its a lot of hard work but very rewarding in the end" sakura says starting a conversation with her. "Neji you don't look like the type of out of the blue. "Well iruka sensei person too go to a festival" naruto points out deciding to start a conversation of his own.

"Its ok. I just don't like loud people." "He's talking about you dobe." Sasuke points out. "Shut up!" naruto yells. "Naruto I challenge you to a ring toss!" lee yells said I couldn't throw any balls. But he never said anything about ring tosses!" he exclaims recounting iruka's rules. He ran off with lee (with neji following) across form where they were standing to the ring toss stands.

He really didn't want to think about what would happen if he broke one of iruka's rules. But he did anyways. Iruka is always making rules and if somehow anybody countered them he'd remember and add them to the list in his mind for next time. So really the list would probably never end. Thank god for interruptions.

Sasuke's point of view

Great. The dobe left me alone with the snot nosed baby. The teachers are talking and girls are talking girl talk. Whatever. What is there to do? All the sudden tenten took the baby and made her way to naruto and the rest. Oh no. "Sasuke-kun…" sakura started. "…" "Um. Could we talk. alone?" I sighed. Why me? Then I just nodded as we went to the porcelain doll stand.

(at this part I was listening to final fantasy 7's ahead on our way)

"Look at them. Aren't they beautiful?" Sakura asked. "No." "Huh why not?" "They're just something pretty to look at. What could they really do for anyone?" Sakura looked like she was in deep thinking before answering. "I like them. People think other people get pretty things because it makes other people feel good about themselves. But that's not true."

"Oh really?" sasuke asked. "Well yes. I mean look at their expressions. They're all so beautiful it must hurt. And their eyes look so sad. I think this is why people are made with imperfections. Could you ever see anything good in me?" "……." "anything at all?" sakura asked looking like the conversation was hopeless. "Your annoying." He started getting sakura off guard. "But you're a good and caring team mate."

That got sakura really off guard! A chance! "Your words. Maybe even if having imperfections and not having them at all makes anybody sad. Its something we live with. Thank you. But I don't love you…." Sasuke then walked away leaving sakura slightly heartbroken.

Narutos point of view

(I was listening to final fantasy 7's it's difficult to stand on both feet isn't it?) "Grr. One more try!" "Naruto…" lee said sympathetically naruto had been aiming for the top row for a long while now and hadn't made it not one time he guess he was trying to win something big for some reason. "Naruto this is your 12th try you sure you aren't going overboard?" neji asked. "Or holding up the line?" tenten asked continuing neji's statement.

"Damn right!" a person in line yelled. "Yeah hurry up!" another person yelled followed by many other voices. "Screw yourselves!" I said taking out more money. "Move way people! Let me show you a real ring toss!" gai said who funny enough was at the end of the line. "Gai sensei?" tenten asked. "Hey buddy no cutting!" a person yelled when gai made his way up, paying no mind.

"Watch and learn lee!" "Yes gai sensei!" _gawd I wish they'd give it a break this is the festival for petes sake not the training field!_ Tenten thought. _They promised not to do this…_ Neji thought annoyed. "Hey its still my turn!" I yelled just getting ignored in the process. Gai then started showing off this skills making it into the rings not only could he get huge stuffed turtles he could get a live baby turtle too! Is it legal to sell turtles in fairs?(1) "Here you go lee" gai said giving lee almost everything he won expect a tiny stuffed turtle. "Thanks gai sensei!" lee said gratefully.

_Where's he going to put all that stuff?_ Tenten, neji, and I wondered. "Here something for the tod." Gai said giving it to icchi. "Aw how nice gai sensei!" tenten said. Icchi took it stared at it then started chewing on it! "Isn't it beautiful lee! The view of youth!" gai said crying. "Yes gai sensei!" lee replied crying. "Oh common how long are we going to wait?" the people at the back of the line complained tired of waiting.

Me, neji and tenten just left before a riot started. "Naruto where are you going?" neji ask as naruto made hi way almost out of the festival and to the way me and my teammates came. "Um to go to that food cart over there!" I half lied. "I'll be right back!" "Hurry up ok we might need your help!" tenten explained.

I just nodded and headed over to the cart. "What will it be boss?" the weird man with an Osakan accent asked. "syrup anko covered dumplings and some apricot candy please." I said taking out his last bit of money. Man. I didn't mean to go overboard I just wanted to get sakura something nice and big. I sighed as I got my food and went outside the festival gate only to see sakura crying while sitting on a bench.

(last but not least im listening to tifas theme from final fantasy 7!. Nya!)

"Sakura?" I ask walking over to her. "Naruto?" she asked while raising her head then hanging it back down. "Sasuke..he doesn't…- whats wrong with me?" sakura yelled then went back to crying. "Nothing. Your perfect. And its ok if sasuke doesn't see that. He shouldn't. the only one who should see you is you!"

Sakura had looked up to naruto smiling. That had made her feel a bit better actually. "That's right. Only I can see me…." She said. "? Is that for me?" she said eyeing the dumpling. "Ah um yeah!" I said lying again handing it over to her. She smiles warmingly. "How did you know? That it was my favorite?(2) arigato.."

"Anytime!" "Naruto?" "Yeah?" "Can I lean on you? Just a little bit. Im really tired." I smiled back at her tired face. "Yeah….Sure." She leans her head onto my should while closing her eyes. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Looking up at the night sky. I cant just help but to feel happy. Like someone set this day for me.

Someone up there…..

* * *

Ok that's it! Im out of ideas! I should update again soon! R&R!

in china town they were selling birds and small turtles. I doubt its legal….

that is in the matter of fact her favorite food. That and umeboshi aka dried up plums which is one of the stuff people put in riceballs so the red thing. No its not a cherry!


	10. you drive me SO crazy sometimes

Man I'm mean. Its been awhile. But as Jay-Z says I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I'm back! It's the 5th day. Also ms. Roreru is tribune to mollmo's evil teach. Also im retarded. I just now figured out my story is on 4 Cblah whatever their called communities. Bring out the liquor! Just kidding….

* * *

Naruto's point of view I guess.

It was really awkward the next morning. Even ichi was silent. And that's a HUGE surprise. I don't think has change between sakura and me. I can't stand the silence. I need something to happen. "So um… what are we doing today?" I asked. "Nothing" sasuke said. "We can't just do nothing. If so then I could be training." Even sasuke was kinda out of it. He didn't seem to care. "Fine. I'm going.." I say standing up and walking out.

To the training ground! I towards there only to find I got beat to it! "Konohamaru? What are you doing here?" "Hi nii-chan!" "No square rocks or smoke?" I ask scratching my head. "What's becoming of this day?" I mutter. "Will you play with me today? Udon is sick and moegi has to help sensei today!" I sigh. Its so annoying to take care of kids and babies! Then I smirk. An idea comes to my mind.

"Alright fine. But you got to help big brother first!" I say waving a finger teasing like with a smug smile on my face.

Sasukes point of view

I've been kinda worried about dobe. Every chance he gets he gets his butt outside while me and sakura are stuck inside. The silence is awkward between us. What did happen with her and naruto last night? Oh well. I go to cater to the baby. All the sudden theres a ring at the doorbell. "I'll get it!" sakura said eager to open the door only to be faced by naruto and konohamaru.

"Naruto? Why is konohamaru here? And what happened to training?" sakura asked curiously. "Konohamaru is going to take my place in taking care of the baby for today!" naruto said smugly as if that was a smart thing. "Your kidding me…" I mutter under my breath. "What!? No naruto that's not fair! Besides konohamaru is only a child!"

"Am not" the child piped up. "Just let him be stupid. Its his turn to take the baby anyways." I know it wasn't the best idea but I wanted freedom too. "fine." Sakura said in defeat. Naruto smiled victoriously until I decided to break his ego. "Naruto can you can me go into the kitchen. We need to have a little 'coversation'" I say making the word conversation seem like something else.

Naruto hesitantly walked towards the kitchen only to be looking back at sakura and konohamaru for backup. No luck dobe they're just staring at you.

"What are you trying to pull?" I ask while naruto is reading a can for its label. "huh?" "You heard me, whats your problem pulling a stunt like this?" "Hm?" "DOBE!"

"Ok ok!" naruto finally gave in. "Sorry if I don't feel like babysitting the baby but im a ninja not a sitter!" My eyes twitched at the response. I outta grab the back of his head and slam his face against the counter. But I kept my cool. "Dobe…"

"Yeah?" "If you don't start helping us 'unfortunate' things will happen and we don't want that. " "I know I know sorry." Naruto said. I couldn't tell if he didn't care or if he was exasperated. "Good" I say feeling as I got my point across. "Shall I kiss your royal ass while im at it?" THAT'S IT!

Sakuras point of view

While sasuke and naruto were in the kitchen I was talking to konohamaru about the responsibilities of a baby. He seemed to understand slightly. I was going to tell him another fact until I heard yells of pain from naruto. "Naruto!" I yelled concernedly as I ran into the kitchen with konohamaru following.

"Stop- ow! That hurts!" naruto yelled. "Shut up!" sasuke said as he hit naruto across the head again. I sighed. Boys.

* * *

Yeah yeah sucky chapter I know. And is concernedly even a word? Tis' sound funny. I got lazy I'll put the teacher thing in later molly. Now to update my profile! 


	11. rabies and babies arent the same dobe!

(Insert something to say here)

* * *

Falling then life goes on

Same place same time almost Narutos point of view

Sakura-chan had soon decided to take a small break and take a nice long shower which left me and sasuke with the baby AND konohamaru. "Nii chan!" konohamaru piped up. "Why do I have to hold this stinky baby all its doing is drooling on me" and to tell you the truth he wasn't kidding. Ichi was drooling like a pitbull with his empty stare.

"Add some baking soda and sakura with be convinced he has rabies!" I replied. Sasuke just stared at me with his glaring look. "Just kidding…" I muttered not wanting sasukes evil eye. "Why are you here anyways konohamaru" sasuke mused.

"Well! I wanted to interview you guys for my class report on babies!"

"Ok then!" I instantly agreed. Sasuke didn't say anything so I guess he wasn't against it. "Ok first question! Introduce yourselves!" "That's not a question-" sasuke was cut off. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto the greatest ninja ever going on hokage-" naruto was cut off "If you were the greatest ninja ever you would be hokage" sasuke interrupted

"Hey im talking!" "Yeah well you interrupted me first" sasuke snapped back. "Fine go ahead talk." Sasuke took his poised time then started "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

……………………………That's it!?

"You interrupted me for that? That introduction was the most gayest-" Then came the glaring daggers aka sasukes eyes. "No. whats the gayest introduction is the one you give ALL-THE-TIME" "I was going to change it up a bit!" I reply back while konohamaru was writing this all down.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I said feeling pressure as Sasuke's and Konohamarus eyes were on me. "I'm a ninja, I wear orange, I-I can talk-" "Tell us something we don't know!" sasuke replied.

"Shut up! Im not done teme! I'm really strong! And I'm a good friend" I said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Ok. Now tell me about your other team mate!" "Sakura?" me and sasuke ask at the same time. "She's a beautiful/normal ninja with the brains/mouth of nobody you've ever seen before, im not kidding (do the math to figure out who said what)"

"Uh……ok" konohamaru said while putting that down. "how about this "adorable" drooling baby!" konohamaru said with an obviously annoyed tone when he said adorable.

"This is ichiro! He's the baby were taking care of" "no duh" "shut up sasuke im talking! He's really hyper and a lot of work" "like you would know your abandoner" "He likes ramen and yelling" "lies" "he dislikes baby eaters like sasuke" "WHAT!?" konohamaru yelled.

"Naruto say that one more time and I swear-" "chill teme!" I say deflecting his rays of oh so anger. "It was a joke don't put that down!" I say to konohamaru who just stared at me not moving his pen. "Its just a joke" more staring. "I said cross it out" I growled.

"R-right!" konohamaru complied by crossing it out afraid for his life. "Anything else?" "I'm his favorite" I said happily. "He also seems to survive a lot of things." "Like?"

"Like that time naruto was running with him and that time sakura dropped him and-" "Don't put that in there either konohamaru!"

Konohamaru groaned obviously thinking something different as he did so. "Would you say its enjoyable?" "Enjoyable?" sasuke asked as if he didn't get the question. "Geez konohamaru what are you on and why aren't you sharing it?" I asked with a sleepy ichiro STILL drooling over my arm. It was reaching the floor now.

"Shouldn't we check that out?" konohamaru asked. "Nah" I said while walking towards the kitchen.

Sakuras pov

Ah! Nice and relaxing! Its nice not to have to worry about ichiro or naruto I walked down in my green bath robe. "naruto? Sasuke? Konohamaru?"

"NOOOOOO! THE BABY!" "YOU MORON! I heard narutos voice then sasukes. "WHAT!? WHATS WRONG WITH THE BABY!?" I asked running towards the kitchen. "OMG!" I yell seeing ichiro with foam coming out of his mouth. "He has rabbits!" konohamaru said. "He means rabbies." "No he doe-" sasuke was about to say something until naruto pushed him.

"We should take him to a hospital!-" "ok sakura! Great! You go do that!" naruto said while handing me the baby and dragging me outside. "But im in my robe-" "Bye!" naruto said as he slammed the door. What the heck!?

"Dobe why'd you do that?" " Hey we spent like 15 minutes with the baby it was her time." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

(insert something here) 


End file.
